


Dirthavaren -  Crumbling  Empire

by Solassan



Series: Dirthavaren -the promise [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 03:26:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12902946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solassan/pseuds/Solassan
Summary: This is the story what happened at the downfall of Arlathan and more of Dirthamens back story.





	1. Restless

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this Sidestory. I hope you will like it and please leave me a comment.  
> Thanks and enjoy the story.

The white blue light of the well of sorrows illuminated the face of Abelas and made his skin glow almost white. The ancient sentinel had his hood moved up over his face and remained silent. The golden eyes of the elf where closed as he concentrated on the whispers of the well. The well was restless. Abelas let out a small sight. The well whispered the same name over and over again. Abelas head moved slightly to the left as he heard footsteps coming from the stairs which leaded to the well of sorrows. As he recognised the female he smiled a little. Ala'than was his little sister. When Abelas had decided to join the sentinels and serve under Mythal, his sister had joined him. 

》You can't sleep?《 Abelas asked and turned his gaze back to the well once his sister had approached him. 

》No.None of us can《 Ala'than answered and moved her hood up to protect herself from the cold night beeze. 

Two days ago every Elvhen in the Temple had awoken from Uthenera. And since then no Elvhen had been able to fall back in Uthenera. It confused everyone and since yesterday even more since they couldn't detect any threat or danger. The Abor wilds where peacefully as ever. 

》The voices, what do they say?《 

》Dirthamen. They repeat it over and over again. It makes no sense. The keeper of secrets got murdered together with Mythal. Unlike Mythal, Dirthamen hasn't come back. So why is the well saying that name? Is it possible that the keeper is back? If so then where? I have no answers to that. All we can do now is keeping watch and search in the fade.《 Abelas said. 

The fade moved and swirled around Dirthamen. The keeper of secrets sat in a library and watched the spirit in front of her. It had the appearance of a very old man. With quick movements the spirit walked to a row of shelfs. They where all empty except for one very thick book. It was bound in black leather and covered in ancient blue and yellow glowing runes. The old spirit carried the book to a table and placed it on it. Dirthamen reached out to the book and opened it. The pages where empty. Dirthamen smiled a little and took up a feather. 》 Let's see... where did I stop?《 She said and opened an empty page in the middle of the book. 》Ah here.《 She said and started to write. 

The spirit sat opposite from her and watched her. Dirthamen was immortal. Different than an elf. Whenever she had been killed she did come back after some time. And every time she got resurrected she would write her memory's down. The spirit was excited to read it once she was done. 

》Can I read it?《 The spirit of wisdom asked. Dirthamen nodded and handed the book to the spirit. 》 But in exchange you will show me what happened while I was gone《 The spirit nodded with a smile and opened the book. It snapped it's fingers and on the empty pages, words appeared. With a smile the spirit started to read. 


	2. Web of Fate

Wisdom looked at Dirthamen and smiled a little. Then the spirit grabbed the book and started to read. The first entry was very old and the ink was hard to read on some parts.

 

They come to me seeking knowledge, but instead they find death. They ask after their fate. For themselves, for those they love. I gave mercy to those who I devoured, and damned others with vision. The Web of Fate drives mortals to madness. They will walk all its threads to find their meaning, only to discover there is no escape. So it always was and so it will ever be. 

She found me. Again someone who wished to know the fate of her and her loved ones. Or so i thought. I hold no interested in her. I told her to go back. But she won't listen to me. Now she is still here watching me. I will tell her one last time to go and leave me alone. If she won' listen then I will kill her. 

Strangely I couldn't bring myself to kill her. Have I grown soft? Or is it just that I liked the fact that she didn' run from me once she saw me? Mythal...that is her name. 

Now she keeps coming to me every night. And every night i appear before her in the same form.

A few days ago she asked me why I chose the form of a spider. I answered to her because I wanted to walk the Web of Fate, to weave its strands. She said nothing to that and so I asked her : When you look upon my form, what do you see? A monster? A temptress? Her answer was quickly . I Look deeper, she said, for you are not the masks you wear. I needed to laugh at that and told her that she was mad. 

Just now she asked me if I would come with her. Outside of the castle that is my home.

I told her that I come from darkness and I don'the feel comfortable in the light. I lived in the light for many years. But it is not to be my fate. I devour. Every light, live and blood i took feeds a hunger that is insatiable. I came from darkness and I shall always return to it. 

She left. And hasn't come back for 13 days. Strangely it bothers me. I have grown used to her presence, the conversations.... Maybe It is time for me to come into the light once more....

 

Wisdom stopped reading. He took a quick glance at Dirthamen. But the keeper of secrets was sitting in a chair reading a book. The spirit turned to the next page.

 


End file.
